Problems exist in the art of cinematography which include the influx of digital origination systems and options for cinema and television, cutting into the film origination market Film is the preferred artistic medium of many cinematographers, though the drawbacks including the expense of film and processing, the cumbersome and heavy aspects of the equipment, and the inability to see as definitely what is being captured as digital and video options provide, make film an increasingly difficult choice in today's imaging environment. Digital manufactures strive, and claim, to provide image recording means that rivals or surpasses the present potential of 35 mm filmed images. A need exists in the art for improved systems and methods for maintaining the quality of filmed images while employing the flexibility of digital origination systems to modify and enhance the filmed images.